The SEER Program currently collects and publishes cancer incidence and survival data from 20 population-based cancer registries covering approximately 28 percent of the US population. Information on more than 7.7 million in situ and invasive cancer cases is included in the SEER database, and approximately 450,000 new cases are accessioned each year within the SEER catchment areas. The SEER registries routinely collect data on patient demographics, primary tumor site, morphology, and stage at diagnosis, first course of treatment, and follow-up for vital status. The SEER Program is the only comprehensive source of population-based information in the United States that includes stage of cancer at the time of diagnosis and survival rates within each stage.